Happy Birthday, Your Majesty!
by IndyGirl89
Summary: Elsa's 22nd birthday is coming up, and both she and Anna are working night and day to make it special. But then a misunderstanding puts a strain on their newly repaired bond. Will the sisters be able to repair it again before Elsa's big day? Mostly sisterly love between Elsanna, with a little bit of Kristanna sprinkled in. Set about a year after the events of Frozen.
1. New Dresses

**My very first fanfiction EVER! I didn't think I was all that good at writing stories, but I thought I'd give this a shot. This chapter was inspired by some "artwork" I created. (Yes, it's a little short, but this one was just an experiment. The next ones will be longer.) Enjoy, and please review! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New Dresses<strong>

Anna was so excited. She was just putting the finishing touches on the brand-new dress she had made for herself. She was very proud of her accomplishment, having spent the past few months working on it day and night, not getting much sleep because she wanted it to be perfect. Elsa's 22nd birthday was coming up soon and she wanted to wear something new and special for the party.

"Almost...DONE!" she cried jubilantly as she finished the last stitch of embroidery. She tried it on. It fit perfectly. Looking in the mirror, she admired her handiwork. Ruffled sleeves rested just below her shoulders, leaving her arms bare. Simple gold embroidery embellished the dark green bodice, and a golden yellow sash cinched her waist. The dress ended in a dark pink, floor-length skirt with a light-green layer of chiffon surrounding the sides and the back, leaving the front open so that the layer beneath was visible.

Satisfied with how it looked, Anna flung open her door and flew across the hall to Elsa's room to show off her dress. Just as she was about to knock, she heard a noise from within. It sounded like sniffling.

"Elsa must be upset about something," Anna thought. She tried to open the door, but the handle wouldn't move. She sighed. "She must've frozen the other handle again. She almost never does this anymore. It must be something bad." Knowing that she might regret this later, Anna knocked softly on the door.

"Elsa?" she called. "It's me, Anna. May I come in?"

All of a sudden, the sniffling stopped, there was a pause, and then Anna heard footsteps shuffling across the floor, followed by a rushing sound, and then a small click as the door opened. Elsa stood there in a light blue dressing gown, her usually sleek braid disheveled and her beautiful face streaked with tears.

"Oh Anna, thank goodness you're here!" Elsa cried, gripping her sister in a tight hug. "I don't know what else to do!"

"Elsa, what is it?" Anna asked, concern in her voice.

"Come over here," Elsa said, dragging her into the room. She stopped in front of a mannequin wearing a floor-length dress made of a floaty, light blue material, with a low-cut bodice, long, tapered sleeves, and a cinched waist.

"Oh, Elsa, it's beautiful!" Anna breathed. "Whatever is the matter?" For Elsa had burst into tears again.

"It's the bodice!" Elsa cried.

"What?" said Anna, confused.

"The bodice!" Elsa repeated. "It's too low! It came out too low! At first, I thought it would look nice, but it doesn't! And now I can't fix it, not even with my magic!" And she burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"Oh, Elsa," said Anna, going over to her sister and embracing her tightly. "I think it's beautiful no matter what the bodice looks like," she whispered.

"You think so?" Elsa asked, pulling away and wiping her face.

"Absolutely," said Anna, smiling. "And I'm sure others will think so, too."

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa said, hugging her again. "You're the best sister I could ever have. Whatever would I do without you?"

"Well, let's hope we don't have to answer that question again for a long time," said Anna, laughing. Her laugh was so infectious that Elsa couldn't help but laugh, too.

"By the way," said Elsa, sobering for a second. "Your dress is gorgeous."

"Really?" Anna said, twirling around so that the skirt flared out.

"Absolutely," said Elsa, and they both laughed again.

"Thanks," said Anna, smiling and smoothing out a small wrinkle. "It's the first dress I ever made for myself. I guess all those years of practice paid off."

"Well, you had a lot of time on your hands," said Elsa quietly, looking at her hands.

"Elsa," said Anna, just as quietly, taking her sister's hands in her own, "I'm your sister, and I love you, and you know I forgive you for that. Okay?"

"I know," said Elsa. "I guess I just needed reminding. Thanks." And she hugged Anna again.

"You're welcome," said Anna, hugging her back. "Now, I want to see you in that beautiful dress of yours, so go try it on, and maybe we'll make a few adjustments if necessary."


	2. Preparations

**Thanks for all the faves, guys! They really mean a lot to me! So here's the second chapter in my first Frozen fanfic and as promised, it's longer than the previous chapter. I have to admit, though, it took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go with it, but here's the result! Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Preparations<strong>

There was still a week to go until Elsa's party, but with all the work that needed to be done yet, it didn't seem like a lot of time at all. Servants and maids in various states of panic could be seen running through the halls and up and down stairs, carrying everything from streamers and new curtain materials to trays of silverware and wine glasses. Those with higher positions, such as personal servants and cooks, relayed orders from Elsa to those of lower positions, such as chambermaids and footmen. There was so much to do, even the queen and princess could be seen rushing around, issuing more orders and correcting various mistakes.

Today saw Anna and Elsa overseeing the cleaning of the great hall. "We are never going to get everything done in time," said Elsa, pacing back and forth and wringing her hands.

"Yes, we will, Elsa, we've got the entire staff working day and night," said Anna, directing a maid to a particularly dusty corner and trying to calm Elsa at the same time. "There's nothing to worry about."

But that wasn't necessarily true. Anna was worried that due to the frenzied activity in the castle Elsa's nerves would get stretched to the breaking point and she would accidentally let loose some of her icy powers. Though the entire kingdom and all the staff now knew about her powers, she didn't want to risk someone else getting hurt. She knew the accident from almost fourteen years ago was still on Elsa's mind.

Anna sighed. She wished Kristoff was there to talk to. She hadn't seen him for a couple of days. Now that summer had returned, the ice business was booming and he'd been working long hours cutting and selling ice. She was hoping he'd be able to take some time off for Elsa's birthday party. She missed him.

"Anna?" She heard Elsa's voice as though from far away, startling her out of her reverie. "Are you okay?" Elsa asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just thinking," Anna replied.

"About Kristoff?" Elsa asked, with a smile on her face.

"How did you know?" said Anna.

"Anna, we may have been separated for thirteen years, but I'm still your sister," said Elsa. "Besides," she added, smiling, "you always get a dreamy look on your face when you're talking or thinking about Kristoff."

"Oh, Elsa, he's been working so hard lately. He deserves time off. I miss him."

"Miss who?" said an amused voice behind them.

Anna whirled around. Kristoff was standing just a few feet behind them, arms crossed and a mischievous grin on his face.

"Kristoff!" she squealed, running to him. He picked her up in his strong arms and twirled her around once before setting her back down and sharing a quick kiss. "What are you doing here? I thought you were working."

"Well, business slowed down and I've got no immediate orders so I was able to take off for a few days."

"Are you allowed to do that?" Anna asked, crossing her arms with a mock look of disapproval on her face.

"Hey, I'm the official Arendelle Ice _Master_ and Deliverer," said Kristoff, smiling. "I can take off whenever I want."

Anna was still scowling.

"Okay," he said. "I requested a special meeting with the queen."

Needing confirmation, Anna spun around to face her sister. Elsa smiled.

"It's true," she said. "Kristoff came to me the other day and requested a special meeting. Which," she added, looking at the large, ornate grandfather clock in the corner, "it's almost time for. Kristoff, if you would like to wait upstairs in my study, I'll be with you shortly. Kai," she called.

A big, tall, older servant dressed in dark green came hurrying up. "Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked, bowing.

"Please show Mr. Bjorgman upstairs to my study," Elsa requested.

"Right away," he said, bowing again. "Sir, if you'll just follow me."

Startled at being addressed so formally, Kristoff followed the servant out of the room, but not before giving Anna a quick kiss on her cheek.

"What's going on here?" Anna asked her sister, a puzzled expression on her face. "I thought we agreed never to keep secrets from each other again."

"Well, this is one secret I can't share with you," Elsa said gently, taking Anna's hands in her own. "Kristoff made me promise."

"He made the queen promise to keep a secret from her own sister?!" Anna cried, yanking her hands away.

"Anna, please—" Elsa began.

"How could you do this to me?!" By now, Anna was nearly in tears, and her voice started to break. "I thought we were best friends again, but I guess I was wrong! This is no different than those thirteen years' worth of secrets you kept from me!"

"Anna, please, it's not what you think," Elsa said, reaching out to touch Anna's arm, but Anna angrily shrugged it off.

"It's exactly what I think it is!" Anna cried, stomping her foot, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "You're trying to ruin my second chance at love, just like you ruined my first!" She turned, covered her face with her hands, and fled out of the hall.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa cried, running after her, finally coming to a stop in the hallway where their private rooms were. Elsa walked over to Anna's bedroom door. Always used to seeing it open, she was startled to find it closed. She tried the handle. It was locked. She knocked on the door.

"Anna?" she called softly. There was no answer, but Elsa heard a small sniffle on the other side of the door. "Anna, I'm sorry. Let me in. Please?"

"Go away, Elsa," she heard Anna say, her voice choked up with sobs.

Elsa sighed. This was just like those thirteen long years of separation, only this time, she was the one locked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, can you say "plot twist"? Hope you enjoyed! More chapters coming soon!<strong>


	3. Isolation

**Again, thank you for all the faves! I really appreciate it! Anyway, here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Isolation<strong>

For the next couple of days, Anna stayed locked in her room, refusing meals and refusing to see or speak to anyone, even Kristoff. He was seen outside her door several times the day after her outburst, talking softly to her, with little to no response. He even went outside to find Olaf and had him try to talk to Anna, but with no result. After two days of almost nothing, Kristoff, confused and worried, went to look for Elsa, wanting a reason for Anna's unresponsiveness. Finding her in the library, overseeing the installation of some new curtains in Arendelle's colors of purple and green, he confronted her about it.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty?" he said awkwardly.

Elsa turned, and seeing that it was Kristoff, smiled. "Kristoff," she said. "You've been spending a lot of time in the castle over the last year, so I think it's okay that you call me by my given name."

"Yes your Maj—I mean, yes, Elsa," he said, correcting himself. "Would it be possible to go somewhere more….private?"

"Of course," Elsa replied. Turning to the servants hanging the curtains, she said, "Once you've finished in here, there's another set of new curtains waiting to be hung downstairs in the ballroom."

"Yes, Your Majesty," one of them said.

"We'll go to my study," Elsa said, preceding Kristoff out the door and into the hallway, her skirts swishing softly on the carpeting. She opened a door at the end of the hall and led him into a brightly lit room with light, wood-paneled walls. A large, arched window with richly-colored drapes faced them, letting in the sunlight. To their left was a large, built-in bookshelf made of the same wood that paneled the walls and to their right was a large claw-foot desk strewn with papers. A tall, intricately carved chair sat behind it, and two smaller, less ornate chairs of the same style sat in front, angled towards each other.

"Please excuse the mess," Elsa said, walking over to the desk and straightening the piles of papers. "Have a seat."

But Kristoff was too anxious to sit. Instead, he paced around the room with his hands clasped behind his back, the floorboards creaking slightly under his feet.

"What's wrong with Anna?" he said abruptly, looking at Elsa. "She hasn't been seen for two days. She won't eat anything, she won't talk to anyone, and she won't come out of that room."

Elsa sat down in her chair and covered her face with her hands. She had been afraid of this. She knew someone was going to ask about Anna's peculiar behavior, but she didn't think it would come from the man Anna loved.

Elsa sighed, removing her hands from her face and folding them on top of the desk in front of her. "We had an argument," she replied. "Well, it was more of a one-sided argument. She got mad when I said I couldn't tell her about our private meeting. She thought that since we were keeping it so secret, there must be something going on between us. She accused me of ruining her second chance at true love, like I had ruined her first. Fortunately, she realized her own mistake the first time."

Kristoff let out a breath. "Whew," he said. "I was worried it was something serious. Well, I'm sure she'll feel much better day after tomorrow when I make my surprise announcement. I want to thank you again for your approval."

"Well, you were there when she really needed someone, and you risked a lot trying to save her," Elsa said, standing up again and smiling. "I can't thank you enough and I will never forget it. And I'm sure she won't, either."

Kristoff smiled uncomfortably and blushed slightly. "We still have to get her out of that room, though," he said, looking at Elsa.

"I'm sure I can think of some way to get her down to the party," Elsa replied, smiling. "I am the queen, after all. But I may need some _special_ help. Would you be willing?"

"Anything to get her out of that room," said Kristoff, grinning back. "And maybe we can get Olaf to help us. I'm sure he could be of use."

"Absolutely," said Elsa, still smiling. "Tell you what, why don't you go find him and I'll meet you in the library in about an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Kristoff, walking towards the door. "Thank you for your help."

"She's my sister," said Elsa as she showed him out. "I'd do anything for her. See you in an hour."

"Yes, Elsa," Kristoff replied, and he was gone.

Elsa closed the door on the now empty hallway and leaned against it, closing her eyes. She had been hoping that she wouldn't have to resort to this. She'd be keeping yet another secret from the sister she loved so much. "I'm sorry, Anna," she whispered to herself, a tear escaping from behind one of her closed eyelids. "But I'm only doing this because I love you." She opened her eyes, wiped her face, and went to sit behind her desk once again to start working out a plan to get Anna out of her room the day after tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Anna sat hunched in a corner of her slowly darkening bedroom, too tired and too upset to get up and close the drapes or light a lamp. She had cried so much over the past two days her eyes were red and puffy, and tears stained her cheeks. She'd been ignoring every knock and summons to come out, not wanting to be with or talk to anyone, especially her sister.<p>

How could Elsa do that to her?! Right after the Great Thaw a year ago, they had promised to never keep secrets from each other anymore. But now, Elsa was keeping the biggest secret of all from her. How was it possible that Kristoff, _her _Kristoff, could like Elsa more than her? Ever since the thaw, they had spent every possible moment together, having picnics, going for walks in the garden, and sometimes just cuddling in the library or in Elsa's study. There had been no _time_ for him to be with Elsa, because he and Anna were hardly out of sight of each other. At least, that's what she had thought.

Angrily swiping the tears from her eyes, Anna stood up and stalked over to her vanity. Seeing her red, puffy eyes and tear tracks on her face, she snatched up her pouf and powdered her face, trying to hide the evidence of her crying episodes, pushing a little harder than she meant to and almost grinding the powder into her face. She didn't care, though. Each furious jab with the pouf made her feel better and when she had finished, her anger had almost abated. Until she heard another knock on her door.

"Your Highness?" said a young woman's voice. It was the same servant she'd heard at every mealtime while locked in her room, probably bringing yet another tray of food that would go untouched.

Anna sighed exasperatedly. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? There was an explicit reason why she had locked her door: she didn't want to be disturbed. Why couldn't they respect that—Elsa, Kristoff, the servants, and everyone else who had tried to get her to come out? She would come out when she felt like it, and that day was not today. It probably wouldn't be tomorrow, either, or maybe even the next day. She knew that the day after tomorrow was Elsa's birthday, but just because she was the queen's sister didn't mean she _had _to attend. Deliberately not showing up would definitely show Elsa that she could keep secrets, too. That would show her. Then she'd know how Anna had felt the other day and during those thirteen years of isolation.

But then Anna thought of how Elsa would feel if she saw that she wasn't there. Would she be so upset that she'd release some of her powers and cause another accident? She didn't want to be responsible for someone else getting hurt, especially not on what was supposed to be a happy occasion.

Anna then started to feel foolish for the way she'd been acting. It wasn't fair to Elsa or to Kristoff. Or to anyone else, for that matter. Besides, they hadn't been the ones to upset her, she had upset herself, and because she had been blinded by what she had thought was betrayal. She decided then and there to stop her sulking and get on with her life and forget that this incident had ever happened. She started thinking of what she could do to apologize to Elsa for her behavior, besides just saying "I'm sorry". She thought for what seemed like an hour, and then an idea came to her. Wanting it to be a surprise for Elsa's birthday, she continued to stay locked in her room, but this time, for an entirely different reason.

* * *

><p><strong>So, just what is this "surprise" that Anna has in store for Elsa? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! That's right: I left you with a cliffhanger! Hahahahaha!<strong>


	4. Apologies and Surprises

**Well, it took a while, but here it is, the fourth and final chapter in my first frozen fanfic. I wanna thank you all yet again for all the faves! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Apologies and Surprises<strong>

The day before Queen Elsa's birthday saw a great increase of activity throughout the castle. Chambermaids could be seen scurrying through the halls, cleaning and preparing rooms for the foreign dignitaries that were to arrive late that afternoon. Elsa had been very insistent on not inviting anyone from the Southern Isles or Weselton, as the representatives of each had tried to kill her upon learning about her powers a year before.

On the bright side, the biggest preparations, such as the food and decorations, were nearly complete. As much as Elsa was looking forward to another big celebration, she would be glad once it was all over and the castle was back to its normal, much quieter state.

On the downside, Anna still hadn't come out of her room since her outburst in the great hall a few days ago, although Elsa had noticed a bit more activity outside Anna's door. She couldn't be sure, but it seemed that Anna had started accepting the trays of food that were set on the floor right outside her room three times a day. She still didn't answer any knocks or summons, but Elsa was at least glad that she was eating again.

As it turned out, Kristoff had had to go back to working long hours cutting and delivering ice, mainly for use in the castle to help prevent the spoiling of food that would be left out for a long period of time. But working those long hours helped keep his mind off Anna. He was really hoping that the plan he, Elsa, and Olaf had worked out would finally get her to come out of that room. It was simple. Just before the party was to start, Olaf would pick the lock on Anna's door with his nose and say that something had happened to Elsa and that she only wanted Anna's help. He would then take her to the small chamber just off the ballroom, where Elsa would be waiting, dressed and made up for the party. It wasn't the most brilliant plan, but it was certainly one of the only ones that was sure to get Anna out of that room. She would never in a million years refuse to help her sister, no matter how mad she was at her.

Meanwhile, Anna stayed shut up in her room, preparing the very special surprise for Elsa that no one but her knew about. She wanted it to be as much of a surprise for everyone else as it would be for Elsa. She thought that Elsa deserved that after what she had said to her. She had been spending long hours working on it, and her eyes itched with tiredness, but she refused to sleep. Like her dress, she wanted it to be absolutely perfect.

In hope that the plan would work, Elsa had given up trying to get Anna to come out and talk to her. But she couldn't help worrying that the plan would go wrong, and Anna would still refuse to come out of her room. When moments like this came up, she'd try to distract herself by giving last-minute instructions to the staff and overseeing the final preparations. But as it was the day before her party, there wasn't much left for her to do, and she would fall back to worrying. A couple of times, she was so worried that she accidentally froze whatever she was holding. Thankfully, no one was around to see it, but it still startled her. Ever since the Great Thaw, she had been able to control her magic, but there were times, like now, when she got herself so worked up that it just unexpectedly shot out.

"Your Majesty?" said a deep male voice.

Elsa turned to see the butler, a tall, older, strapping man with handsome features, standing just a few feet behind her. "Yes?" she replied, her voice shaking a little.

"Are you all right?" the butler asked her.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Elsa replied, composing herself. Folding her hands in front of her so the butler wouldn't see them shaking, she asked, "What is it?"

"The foreign dignitaries have started arriving, ma'am," he said, bowing. "Your presence is requested in the receiving room." The receiving room was a small chamber just off the entrance hall, where dignitaries and other important guests were seen to discuss finances and other important matters in the kingdom.

"Thank you, Einar," said Elsa, inclining her head. "Tell them I will be with them shortly."

"Yes ma'am," said the butler, bowing again and retreating, leaving Elsa alone once more. She sighed and went over to the nearest window. Looking out, she could see the guards greeting the dignitaries as they disembarked from their respective ships and directing them inside. Suddenly, she remembered the mantra her father had taught her to say during those long years of isolation: _Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show._

But now that everyone knew about her powers and had accepted her, she was no longer as worried or frightened as she had been then. Smoothing her skirts and taking a deep breath, she slowly started downstairs to welcome the dignitaries that were arriving.

* * *

><p>The morning of Queen Elsa's 22nd birthday dawned bright, warm, and clear. All throughout Arendelle, there was a general stir of excitement. Those who were lucky enough to be invited to the celebration were waiting anxiously for the gates to open. Those who weren't lucky enough watched just as excitedly from a distance.<p>

But the excitement in the village was nothing compared to the excitement within the castle. Servants could be seen bustling around in almost every room, setting the long table in the great hall, buffing up the suits of armor in the halls, and working on other last-minute preparations. Anna was probably the only one filled to the brim with excitement, for not only was it finally Elsa's birthday, but it would also be the first time she would come face to face with her sister since her outburst in the great hall almost a week ago. She just hoped that the surprise she had in store for Elsa would be enough to make them both forget the awful words that had been said.

She had changed into her new dress and was just putting the finishing touches on her hair (a coiled bun similar to the one she had at Elsa's coronation) when she heard a click and her door opened. Startled, she wondered who could possibly have been able to get into her room, as it had been locked from the inside. Then she saw that the point of a large carrot was stuck in the lock, and she smiled, shaking her head.

Olaf shuffled in, removing the carrot and sticking it back in its proper place. "Anna!" he cried, scurrying over to her, his little snow flurry following him. Oddly, Olaf looked anxious.

"Olaf, what is it?" Anna asked, kneeling down so she was on a level with him.

"Elsa needs you right away! Something's happened to her!" he answered, tugging on Anna's hand and looking even more anxious.

"Olaf, slow down!" Anna said, almost tripping as Olaf started pulling her toward the door. "What's happened to Elsa? Is she hurt?"

"You've just gotta come!" Olaf said, yanking harder. They were almost to the door when Anna remembered Elsa's present. "Wait!" she said, grabbing the present off her vanity table just as Olaf dragged her out the door.

They rushed through halls and down stairs, Anna panting as she tried to keep up and not trip over her skirts at the same time. Finally, Olaf stopped in front of a small, wooden door. "In here!" he said, opening the door and pushing Anna inside. He had led her to a small, dimly lit room with a flagged stone floor and stone walls.

"Olaf," said Anna, confused. "What—?"

And then she saw Elsa, in full queen regalia, standing on the other side of the room next to another small, wooden door. She was wearing the light blue dress she had made for herself and her hair was styled in its customary braid, but with an icy blue ribbon woven into it. She had light blue eye shadow that complimented her eyes and a dark pink lipstick on her mouth. On top of her head sat a beautiful, delicate crown made entirely of ice, as she had thrown away her real crown almost a year ago at the start of her self-imposed exile. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she had a smile on her face.

"I got her out!" said Olaf excitedly, breaking the silence.

"Thank you, Olaf," said Elsa, walking over to him, her skirts swishing with every step. "I'll take it from here."

"Okay," he said. "And Kristoff's waiting in the ballroom in the planned location," he whispered before scuttling out the door. The "planned location" was at the very front of the room near the platform where the thrones stood. No one knew about the surprise announcement besides Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf.

Elsa turned back to Anna, who looked just as confused as ever. "Elsa, what's going on?" she asked.

But Elsa just smiled and said, "You'll see soon enough. You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you," said Anna, but before she could say the same thing to Elsa, there was a knock on the door and a head poked in. It was Kai.

"They're all ready for you, Your Majesty," he said. From the other side of the door, they could the low hum of people talking. "Shall I make the announcement?"

"Yes, thank you, Kai," said Elsa, smoothing her skirts. She smiled at Anna, who smiled back, though a little uncertainly. "Walk in with me?" she asked.

"Of course, Elsa," Anna replied, stepping up beside her.

There was a moment of silence, then they heard Kai say from the other side of the door, "Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Their Royal Highnesses, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle."

After sharing a quick smile, the sisters walked into the ballroom to a multitude of applause. Men and women of different ranks and stations, from dukes and duchesses to lords and ladies, had gathered to celebrate the queen's 22nd birthday. Elsa smiled and nodded politely at everyone she met, but Anna only had eyes for the person standing next to the platform where the thrones stood.

Kristoff was standing with his feet outspread and his clasped behind his back. He was wearing a dark suit with a deep red shirt underneath, a red belt, and tall black boots. He smiled as the queen and princess came toward him. To Anna, he had never looked more handsome. To Kristoff, Anna had never looked more beautiful. Anna ran to him and he enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Oh, Anna, I was so worried about you," he said, his voice almost muffled against her hair.

"I'm all right, Kristoff," said Anna with her face against his chest, breathing in his familiar scent.

"How were we to know that?" he asked, breaking away from her and looking down into her eyes. "You ran off without an explanation, from either you or Elsa."

"I was too mad at you," Anna said, looking up at him and fighting to keep her voice steady.

"Mad at me or Elsa?" Kristoff asked quietly.

Anna hesitated for a moment. "Both, I guess," she answered just as quietly. "But then I realized that it was no one's fault but mine. You weren't the ones who made me upset, I was." Her voice broke, and tears started to form.

"Anna, what is it?" Kristoff asked, taking her small hands in his large ones.

"Oh, Kristoff, I feel so foolish!" Anna cried, hugging him tightly again. "For not listening to you, or Elsa, or even myself. Forgive me?" She pulled away and looked up at him.

Kristoff smiled and tilted her chin up. "I already have," he said, and he kissed her. "Now that that's settled, there's something I want to ask you. Wait here."

"Kristoff, what—?" Anna started, but Kristoff had already disappeared into the crowd, looking, she assumed, for Elsa.

Alone at the front of the room, and in plain view of everybody, Anna tried to compose herself and clasped her hands in front of her, smiling and nodding at anyone who looked her way. Realizing her hands were empty, she looked around frantically for Elsa's present, which she must've dropped unknowingly when she had spotted Kristoff. She spotted it just a few feet in front of the door through which she and Elsa had entered. She ran over to it and picked it up. She was just able to tuck it into her sash before Kristoff returned with Elsa. They were both smiling about something.

"What are you two smiling about?" Anna asked, trying not to get mad.

But Kristoff just winked mischievously at her, grabbed her hand, and kept on walking with Elsa back to the front of the room. Once back in the original positions, Elsa gave a signal to Kai, who nodded and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please," he said in a loud voice. Everyone stopped talking to listen. "Young Mr. Bjorgman has something to say."

Kristoff stepped forward and cleared his throat. "First, I would like to thank Queen Elsa for allowing me to speak to you this evening, and I also want to wish her a very happy 22nd birthday." He looked back at Elsa, who smiled and nodded. "While I was growing up, I didn't know much about the royal family, especially during those thirteen long years when the gates were closed. As an orphan, I was alone most of the time, and I didn't have many friends, unless you count my reindeer, Sven." He smiled, then cleared his throat again and continued. "And then I met Princess Anna." He turned to look at Anna and smiled at her. She smiled back. "And she reminded me what it had been like to live a carefree life, and she is always full of energy and has the natural ability to make people laugh, even me. Granted, I wasn't too sure about her at first, but when I found out that she might die, my heart just melted, and I was willing to risk everything to make sure she was safe, even if that meant that I couldn't have her. But when the man she thought she had loved betrayed her, I realized that she was destined to be with me. And since then, my love for her has only grown."

He turned to Anna, who had her hands over her mouth in shock. She lowered them slowly as he came towards her. "Kristoff?" she said, breathless.

"Anna," he said, kneeling down, taking her hand in his, and looking up into her eyes. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh, Kristoff," Anna breathed. "Do you really mean that?"

Kristoff stood up and gently took her face in his hands. "From the bottom of my heart," he said.

Anna threw her arms around him and kissed him, not caring that hundreds of people were watching.

Breaking apart, Kristoff smiled and asked, "Does that mean yes?"

"Absolutely," Anna replied, and hugged him. Over his shoulder, she could see Elsa, who was watching the whole scene with tears in her eyes.

Anna gently removed herself from Kristoff and went over to her sister. "Elsa, what's wrong?" she asked, taking Elsa's hands in her own.

"Oh Anna, I'm just so happy for you," Elsa said, hugging her.

"So this was the secret you and Kristoff kept from me?" Anna asked, hugging her back.

"Surprise," Elsa said, breaking apart from her and smiling.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you, too," said Anna, pulling out the small package.

Elsa carefully removed the brown paper and revealed a chain of small paper snowflakes decorated with glitter. She looked at Anna, stunned.

"Surprise," she said, shrugging.

"Anna, it's beautiful," said Elsa, hugging her again. I love it."

"Listen, I'm sorry for all those things I said," said Anna quietly. "I realized that I should've just listened to you."

"It's okay, Anna," Elsa said, taking her hands. "Thank you for the present."

"You forgive me, then?" Anna asked.

"Of course I forgive you," said Elsa, smiling. "And I promise, from now on, no more secrets."

The sisters hugged again. "Happy birthday, Elsa," said Anna. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Anna," said Elsa. And they hugged tighter as if they would never let go.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! I hope you've enjoyed my story, and keep checking back for more! Bye for now!<strong>


End file.
